Of Fanciness and Fire
by soccerfreak6
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have done it, have gone where most demigods have never gone before. Will they have the strength to overcome the obstacles in their future or will it all end in disaster? One-shot. (Fluffy and the feels) (Alright, I'll admit it.. this is Percabeth's wedding)


**Hey everyone! So I was inspired to write this really feels-filled piece of fluff at about four in the morning. Don't ask. By the way, you might wanna get out youtube and/or headphones because I HIGHLY RECOMMEND listening to the song ill mention later in this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy

I honestly did not want a destination wedding. I mean it'd be cool going to the place, but getting everyone else there? An extreme hassle.

But after a long and strenuous debate with Annabeth, we're here now. In Greece.

I'd just wanted to do it on Olympus. Close and beautiful, but Annabeth, being the Wise Girl that she is, brought up the incredibly smart point that neither of our parents could attend. Then she brought up Greece.

I protested for a while, but, of course, I gave it to her. She's wanted to come here for forever (on vacation, not fighting for her life) and I won't deny her the chance.

I'm backstage now with my groomsmen. I groan when I turn from my thoughts. Leo has "accidentally" set his pant leg on fire ("It was an accident, I swear!"). Of course.

Jason and Frank try intently to swat out the flames and eventually succeed, leaving the lower third of Leo's khaki slacks a charred black.

A collective sigh is heard from all of us.

"Ooh!" Grover pipes up. "I got it!"

He returns with a gleaming pair of scissors and a triumphant grin.

"Whoa, whoa, wh—" I protest.

"It's okay, I cut my own hair."

I wanted to remind him that hair and cloth are two very different things, but he starts cutting before I get the chance.

In the end, Leo sports a slightly fraying pair of capris.

I roll my eyes. No one should ever leave us guys alone together. Ever. Things are bound to go wrong.

"At least I still got these babies," Leo says, snapping his suspenders over his aqua blue linen shirt.

A light rap sounds from the door and I turn to greet Paul.

"Hey, Percy." His gaze passes over us all. Frank, Jason, Leo, Nico, and Grover. He eyes the scissors in Grover's hand.

"Hiya, Paul."

"You all look dashing." He smiles warmheartedly. "It's showtime."

I take a deep breath. I feel anxious. Not that I'm getting married or what Annabeth will look like or anything like that. It's that I'll say something absolutely stupid or trip or faint or something.

We head out into the afternoon. It's not hot, thank goodness, and a single cloud blocks the sun so it isn't beating down on us. I think a certain uncle might have something to do with that.

I few people clap as we walk up to the front of the aisle.

I'm too stunned by the view to care though. We're up on a hill overlooking many white houses with blue roofs, the Aegean Sea glittering in the distance.

Most of the wedding decor is white—the chairs, the tiles under our feet, and the arch I'm standing under. But at the end of each line of chairs is a little bouquet of shells and starfish. Some are a pinkish color—coral, Annabeth called it—and some are aqua.

I catch my mom's eye. She's sitting front row and looks stunning in her sundress. She smiles—a wide grin showing all her teeth—and I see a few tears slip down her cheeks. I can't help grinning in return, my own tears threatening to fall.

Surprisingly, a lot of people came. Quite a few of my demigod friends are here (despite having to sit major hours on a plane) which makes me happy. What I'm most surprised to see is that more than half of the Olympians showed up. I spot my dad and he winks. Annabeth's mom gives me a small smile.

I glance to my right. Grover smiles at me and claps me on the back. "You got this, Perce."

I straighten my white linen shirt and turn back to the isle.

Music starts—an amazing song (Canon in D, Annabeth called it) that, by the sight of it, is being played by Apollo on a harp. **(I strongly suggest you listen to this if you really want all the feels; it helps, trust me.)**

I take another deep breath and suppress a smile. _This is it_.

First, the bridesmaids sway out. All looking very beautiful in their coral-colored dresses. Thalia comes first, being the best woman **(maid of honor I know, but percy doesnt), **then Hazel, Piper, and Reyna.

They barely register in my mind because once they are standing off to my left, Annabeth comes into view. _Annabeth_. My mouth widens into an incredible smile and I wouldn't be surprised if the corners reach into my hairline. My eyes water, a couple tears dripping off my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away.

Annabeth looks absolutely breathtaking in a long white gown that trails behind her, her veil even farther. Her golden hair is pinned up spectacularly, stray curls outlining her beautiful face. She has scarce makeup and I wouldn't be surprised if she voted against it, but her eyes shine a brighter gray than I've ever seen them. Her eyes start to water as well.

She breaks away from her dad as they reach the end of the isle and kisses his cheek.

As we stand under that arch together I realize that there's nowhere on Earth I'd rather be. If I got the choice, right now, to exchange my life of pain and loss and hardship for one of normalcy and security, I'd choose this without a moment's thought. This is where I want to be.

My eyes water again.

Annabeth leans in close, tear stains glistening on her cheeks.

"Ya know," she whispers into my ear, "this is the first time I've ever cried from happiness."

Her voice is a little choked up and it causes another tear to slide down my face. As she leans away, her thumb glides across my cheek.

The ceremony begins, but I don't really hear it. Even though it's hard taking my eyes off of Annabeth, I do anyway.

Behind her, Thalia looks like she's trying hard to keep from crying, while Piper's just letting it all out.

In the crowd, I hear loud sobbing and turn to see my mother, smiling so wide, I'm afraid it might stay like that.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your wife?" Hera asks. I'm sure Annabeth would've preferred even Mr. D to her cowship, but with her being the goddess of marriage and all, it seemed like the right thing to do.

_Dont say yeah sure, dont say yeah sure, dont say—_

"Yea—I mean, I do." _Whew that was a close one._

Annabeth follows up flawlessly, as always.

Hera concludes the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride."

And it was pretty much the best out-of-water kiss of all time.

* * *

**There ya have it folks! Did you feel? I know I did. Whoever listened to the song: how was it?**

**Also I do have other ideas for more one-shots or a longer story that is either like a prequel or sequel to this one! If you want or don't want me to, let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
